El polvo tarda en asentarse
by Jazz SaintClaire
Summary: Durante su 7º año en Hogwarts, Hermione deberá afrontar el hecho de que Harry ha abandonado sus estudios para ir en busca de los Horrocruxes, Ron ha comenzado a salir con Lavender, y cada vez es más difícil estar al día con sus clases. Todo empeora cuando Malfoy, por alguna razón desconocida, comienza a extorsionarla para que sea su tutora.
1. Evidencia

**1. Evidencia.**

- No puedo más, no lo soporto más -sollozó Hermione Granger entre los brazos de su mejor amiga. Apoyó su maraña de cabellos castaños en el hombro de Ginny, que silenciosamente acariciaba su espalda. Ambas estaban sentadas en la cama de Hermione, Ginny de frente a la ventana, y pudo observar cómo el sol se escondía más allá del horizonte y el cielo se volvía momentáneamente rosa y luego naranja. Mañana lloverá, dedujo.

- Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento tanto. Me hubiese gustado un hermano menos idiota, pero ya sabes lo que dicen: uno no elige a la familia -se lamentó medio en broma, en un vano intento de hacer sonreír a su amiga.  
Hermione, por supuesto, no sonrió, sino que frunció el ceño levemente.

- Es que no puedo creerlo. ¡No tiene sentido! Ya he tenido suficiente de ellos dos juntos durante el sexto curso. Cuando terminaron, me dije: es ahora, esto es... Merlín perdone mi orgullo, pero las dos sabemos perfectamente quién fue la razón que rompieran, y ahora... ¡Oh, la detesto tanto! -rompió a llorar otra vez, sujetando con demasiada fuerza el brazo de Ginny y enterrando sus uñas en él. La pelirroja gimió.

- Ya, Hermione, pero es que tienes que tratar de entender la cuadriculada mente de mi hermano. Harry se fue en busca de los Horrocruxes sin dejar ni una nota que nos diera pista de su paradero, tú estás con todas tus cosas de Premio Anual y, bueno, el resto de sus amigos dejaron el colegio en medio de un ataque de pánico, o simplemente tienen la mente ocupada en otras cosas. Lavender no es el amor de la vida de Ron, él lo sabe; ni tampoco piensa casarse con ella, tonta, es simplemente lo único que puede quitarle de la cabeza la guerra que se nos está viniendo encima. Es su distracción. En estos tiempos, todos necesitamos una; es lo único que nos salva de la locura. -Esto último Ginny lo comentó en un tono bajo, incluso para ella, que no era una gran partidaria de hablar a los gritos. Parecía que lo decía más para sí misma que para su amiga.

Hermione observó intensamente a su mejor amiga a los ojos, se puso de pie y caminó tambaleándose hacia el baúl de Lavender. Tomó entre sus manos un pedazo de papel cuadrado que se encontraba sobre él, y se lo entregó a Ginny.

Era una fotografía. Había sido tomada en el Gran Comedor (seguramente Colin Creevey, pensó Ginny); en ella se lo podía ver a Ron, enojado, observando a la cámara, y a Lavender a su lado, posando sus ojos en él. Al haber sido tomada con una cámara fotográfica mágica, la imagen tenía movimiento, así que Lavender tomaba la barbilla de Ron, volteaba su cara y lo besaba con ímpetu. Los protagonistas luego volvían a sus posiciones originales. En el reverso de la foto, escrito con una caligrafía torpe y que Ginny reconocería hasta en su lecho de muerte, decía: "_Te adoro, Lav-lav. Cada vez más_."

Cuando la pelirroja levantó la vista y la miró, esta vez con la impotencia grabada en las pupilas, Hermione sintió como las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos y los cerró. Se sostuvo la cara con las manos y comenzó a sollozar. Otra vez. Sin levantar la mirada, pidió con la voz quebrada y angustiada.

- Por favor, Ginny, me gustaría quedarme sola. ¿Sí?

Ginny dudó.

- Por supuesto. Pero no olvides que estaré en mi habitación, si me necesitas, o si quieres hablar, u organizar un plan que tenga como objetivo convertir a alguien en comida para hipogrifos -dijo con total sinceridad. Hermione la observó y sonrió, muy a su pesar.

- Ve. Y gracias. Te tomaré la palabra, así que ni pienses en echarte atrás.

Ginny abandonó la habitación, llevándose con ella la tranquilidad y racionalidad. Hermione miró a su alrededor, sin tener idea de qué hacer. Odiaba llorar, y por lo tanto sentía que debía moverse para olvidarse de las palabras de Ron.

_- ¿Has tenido noticias de Harry últimamente, Hermione? -había preguntado Ron, mientras volvían de la primer clase de Pociones de ese año -hacía una semana habían vuelto al castillo de Hogwarts, al cual Hermione añoraba, y ansiaba ver. Ahora, Minerva McGonagall ocupaba el cargo de directora del colegio, y, por ende, había una vacante para el puesto de Subdirector que nadie se atrevía a tomar-._

_- No, pero creo que ha contactado con Remus; Tonks me envió una lechuza ayer que daba a entender que tenía buenas noticias. Lo hubieses sabido antes -masculló con algo de enfado-, si no te la pasaras con tu novia todo el día._

_- Vamos, Hermione, eso no es verdad. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Creo que Lav y yo estamos yendo en serio esta vez. No estoy seguro, pero creo, creo que podría terminar enamorándome de ella... -meditó Ron, mientras Hermione sentía que su corazón se partía en miles de pedacitos que caían al suelo y repiqueteaban. Tilín tilín. En su mente, se detenía, juntaba los trocitos del piso y se los arrojaba a Ronald con furia. _

_Sin embargo, no se detuvo; siguió caminando._

Hermione suspiró. Se puso de pie y tomó una túnica limpia y el resto del uniforme de un montón de ropa que había en una silla, al lado del closet, y se dirigió a su baño casi privado -se lo había ganado por ser Premio Anual, y Parvati y Lavender le estaban eternamente agradecidas por él-.

Tomó un largo baño de agua caliente que le relajo los músculos y la hizo sentir muchísimo mejor, físicamente, al menos. Se lavó la cara hasta despojarse del más ínfimo rastro de lágrimas que quedara. Cuando empezaba a arrugarse como una pasa, salió de la tina y se rodeó el cuerpo con una toalla. Avanzó un paso hacia la puerta.

Y tropezó. Sin saber cómo, un pie resbaló con el agua y el otro con el aire. Al no estar sostenida más que por su voluntad de no matarse, la gravedad la golpeó como un yunque. Cayó de espaldas y su nuca golpeó el borde de la bañera, produciendo un ruido sordo que nadie escuchó, comenzando un río color rojo que iba desde sus enmarañados cabellos, expandiéndose más y más hasta convertirse en un lago. Al borde de la inconsciencia, notó que perdía demasiada sangre. Demasiada.

Estaba oscuro. No veía nada; intentaba abrir los ojos pero algo se lo impedía. Oyó risas. Un rechinar. Gritos. Su nombre. Silencio.

Ahora se movía. Flotaba en el aire, siendo arrastrada por el viento sin un destino fijo. Sintió un dolor punzante pero desgarrador en la nuca. Después de eso, perdió todo vestigio de conciencia.

* * *

Lo primero que divisó al despertar fue blanco. Miró a los lados y vio dos biombos corridos que la privaban de cualquier tipo de señal que le indicara dónde estaba. Intentó incorporarse mas desistió cuando una el dolor punzó en su cabeza, recomendándole que se quedara quieta. Recordó el baño, el golpe, la sangre. Diablos, había habido mucha sangre. La había sentido debajo de si, manchando su ropa. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y palpó tela. O vendas. Probablemente estaba en la enfermería. Suspiró audiblemente, y al instante escuchó pasos acercarse.

Una mujer bastante mayor apartó uno de los biombos a un lado, y se acercó a la camilla en la que estaba acostada Hermione.

- ¡Ah, señorita Granger! Gracias al cielo que ha despertado. Nos ha provocado un buen susto a todos -informó Madame Pomfrey.

Hermione no pudo evitar notar que la enfermera hablaba usando el plural.

- ¿A todos? ¿Quiénes son todos? -urgió.

- Los señores Weasley, por supuesto. La señorita Lovegood y el señor Longbottom también se mostraron preocupados, y las señoritas Patil y Brown. Están todos afuera; no les permití quedarse.

Eran demasiados nombres a los que Hermione no podía dar un rostro aún; se sentía mareada y la cabeza le dolía. Cerró los ojos y cayó en la cuenta.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí, es decir... inconsciente?

- Media hora, aproximadamente. Las señoritas Brown y Patil la han encontrado en su baño hace veinticinco minutos. Estimo por la sangre que perdió que no estuvo mucho tiempo allí... Ha tenido suerte de que sus compañeras se encontraran en la habitación y pudieran rescatarla.

_Rescatada_. Agh, detestaba la idea de ser rescatada por Lavender, así que la desechó con un movimiento brusco de la cabeza. Gimió ante el dolor que esto le provocó. Oyó un bufido cercano, y miró a su derecha.  
A tres camillas de distancia, en la parte más lejana de la enfermería, se encontraba recostado Draco Malfoy, con los ojos cerrados y una mueca que demostraba cansancio. Estaba más pálido que de costumbre, y eso llevó a la chica a preguntarse qué haría allí.

Madame Pomfrey sujetó el cráneo de Hermione entre sus manos e inspeccionó minuciosamente la herida de la nuca, sin quitar por completo la venda. La muchacha hizo muecas ante el dolor, más se mordió los labios para no hacer ruido; evidentemente esa era la razón por la que Malfoy había bufado.

La enfermera se aseguró de que la herida estaba bien cerrada, informó a Hermione que debería pasar la noche allí, y se despidió, alegando que era tarde y se iba a dormir. Hermione agradeció a Pomfrey por haberle cerrado la herida, y cuando ésta se alejó, se acostó en la camilla dispuesta a echarse un sueñecito ella también. Sin embargo, al apoyar su cabeza contra la almohada, una maldición escapó de sus labios. Escuchó a Malfoy incorporarse, mas no lo vio, puesto que estaba acostada de lado, mirando en dirección a la puerta de la enfermería.

- Granger, me alegraría mucho que cerraras tu maldita boca por unas horas y dejaras de producir sonidos guturales, puesto que estoy agotado y necesito dormir. Y no puedo si no te callas -masculló en tono bastante alto y hastiado.

Hermione se volteó a verlo, y frunció el ceño.

- No me interesa discutir contigo hoy, Malfoy; tengo un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios y estoy de mal humor, así que te recomiendo que vayas a dormir y no me perturbes con tu irritable voz, ya que también yo necesito descansar, ¿de acuerdo?

- No me hables así, sangre sucia -repuso Draco sombríamente.

Hermione no le contestó. Recordó los sucesos del año anterior, los ataques a Katie Bell y a Ron, todos debido a la incapacidad de Draco Malfoy de cumplir con la misión que su Señor le había encomendado al comenzar el año: asesinar a Dumbledore (una misión de la cual se había encargado de cumplir el profesor de pociones y supuesto mortífago redimido, Severus Snape). Draco Malfoy había escapado esa noche, mas al no tener Harry prueba alguna de que él había sido el causante de la irrupción de los mortífagos en el colegio hacía ya tantos meses, había regresado al colegio como si nada, actuando bajo instrucciones, Hermione creía, de su padre.

Hermione reflexionó unos minutos sobre Malfoy, sus acciones el año anterior y éste. Definitivamente no parecía capaz de asesinar, pensó. Luego de unos minutos, decidió que no le interesaba.  
No había cenado, mas no tenía hambre, así que cerró los ojos, y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo. Draco no pudo conciliar el sueño aquella noche.

* * *

Era ya tarde cuando una lechuza rojiza golpeó la ventana de la enfermería que estaba detrás de la camilla de Draco. Él no se inmutó: la estaba esperando.

Abrió la ventana y la lechuza entró y se sacudió las plumas (afuera caía una suave llovizna). Draco tomó la carta entre sus manos, y la lechuza salió por donde había llegado y se alejó volando. El chico observó el sobre durante unos segundos, lo abrió, leyó las tres líneas que habían escritas en el pergamino, y lo cerró. Agarró su varita de la mesa de luz, y con un simple movimiento, prendió fuego el papel.

* * *

Hermione tuvo dos visitas al día siguiente, hacia el mediodía. Había desayunado precariamente en su camilla, pues Madam Pomfrey no consideraba que se encontraba en condición de bajar al Gran Salón.

La primera visita fue Ginny. Se hallaba preocupada por la salud de su amiga, por supuesto, pero más que nada por su estado emocional, ya que, según sus palabras: "Te salvó la vida una perra cruel y egoísta. Ahora le debes una vida de esclavitud, Hermione. No podrás terminar tus estudios, ni trabajar en el Ministerio... ¿Qué será de ti?".

La segunda visita fue catastrófica.

Ron entró en la habitación justo después de que Ginny saliera (Madam Pomfrey no permitía muchas visitas a la vez para que no asediaran a Hermione), seguido por la incondicional Lavender y detrás de ella, Parvati.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Ron acercándose a la camilla de Hermione- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

- Tropecé -contestó ella-. El piso estaba mojado.-Miró a Lavender y Parvati que se encontraban unos metros por detrás de Ron. Parvati observó a su amiga como si buscara su aprobación, y se acercó a la convaleciente lentamente.

- Hola, Hermione -dijo con una incómoda sonrisa.- Te diste un gran golpe, ¿eh?- Parvati rió como si fuese un chiste muy gracioso.

- Sí, bueno... Tuve suerte que me encontraran -Miró a Lavender por encima del hombro de Parvati, demostrándose a sí misma que no era rencorosa, que no era así-. Gracias. A las dos.

- Bueno, no podíamos dejarte allí, ¿o sí? -contestó Lavender con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa. Hermione tuvo la impresión de que lo pensaba en serio.

- No, es verdad. Gracias, igual.

- Un placer -Lavender miró entonces a Ron, quien no había quitado los ojos de Hermione y sus manos estaban firmemente agarradas a la camilla en que esta reposaba-. ¿Vamos, Won-Won?

- Er... Luego las acompaño, me quedaré con Hermione un rato más -dijo Ron abriendo mucho los ojos. Lavender bufó, y abandonó la habitación con Parvati, bamboleando exageradamente sus caderas.

Ron dirigió su mirada hacia Hermione, mientras se apoyaba en el borde de la cama.

- Ya, dime ahora. ¿Qué te sucede?

- ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Hermione inocentemente.

- Estás... extraña. Hostil. Con Lavender. Y un poco conmigo, a decir verdad.

- Ron, sabes que no me gusta Lavender.

- Ya, lo sé. Pero a mí me gusta ella, Hermione. Me gustaría que me apoyaras en esto, ¿sabes? Con Harry fuera buscando los Horrocruxes, tú eres lo único que me queda aquí. Bueno, también Ginny, pero no hay caso en pedirle a ella que me apoye. Es mi hermana, es casi como si se esforzara en fastidiarme. -Ron sonrió levemente. Hermione lo imitó.

- Tienes razón. Lo siento. Me hace feliz que seas feliz. ¿Lo eres? -inquirió.

- ¿Feliz? No. No creo poder ser feliz con todo lo que está pasando últimamente. Más bien vivo asustado de que llegue una lechuza informándome que ha habido otro ataque a alguien de mi familia... que ya ha tenido suficiente de eso. Pero te tengo a ti. Y a Ginny. Y a Lavender. Y, Hermione, ella es una buena chica. Lo prometo -Ron se puso en pie y miró la hora en un reloj de la pared. - Debo irme ahora. ¿Estarás bien?

- Lo estaré -sonrió.

* * *

Ya hacia media tarde Hermione se percató del silencio sepulcral que reinaba en la Enfermería, a excepción del tintineo eventual de botellas de pociones que llevaba de un lado a otro Madame Pomfrey. Malfoy no se encontraba allí.

Decidió entonces aprovechar tiempo valioso y practicar aquellos hechizos y encantamientos que no podía lograr con fluidez. Bajó de la cama no sin esfuerzo, ya que su cuerpo entero se encontraba entumecido debido al excesivo descanso. Se arrastró silenciosamente a través de la puerta de la Enfermería y se deslizó por los pasillos como un fantasma. Pensó entonces que el único lugar del castillo al cual nadie iría durante el día era la Torre de Astronomía. Allí se dirigió.

En la terraza de la Torre el viento soplaba con fuerza. Hermione se estremeció y se abrazó a sí misma para disminuir el frío, sin éxito. Se acercó a la baranda de hierro que limitaba la Torre e impedía que algún incauto cayera los ochocientos metros que había hasta el piso de los jardines. Acarició con sus manos la superficie del metal y pensó '¿qué haré contigo?' Tomó su varita, la dirigió hacia la baranda y susurró: _Relashio_. Nada sucedió. Frustrada, Hermione apuntó de nuevo su varita al metal y casi gritó: '_¡Relashio!_'

La baranda de metal comenzó entonces a temblar, sufriendo un súbito aumento de temperatura y de un segundo al otro se había caído a pedazos. Hermione se acercó al límite entre tierra firme y el vacío, con una sonrisa en el rostro, y observando la extensión de los jardines a sus pies, lanzó un puño al aire en un gesto de victoria.

- Vaya, Granger, no te tenía como una sangre sucia con tendencias suicidas -escuchó la voz, que arrastraba levemente las palabras cuando hablaba, a sus espaldas y volteó rápidamente. Se encontró cara a cara con Draco Malfoy, apoyado contra la pared junto a la puerta, sujetando entre sus manos una cámara de fotografías, y una que Hermione creyó reconocer.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? ¿No deberías estar en la Enfermería recuperándote de tu... dolor de estómago o lo que sea? -preguntó cansinamente.

- Prefiero evitar todo lo posible pasar tiempo bajo el mismo techo que una sangre sucia -Mientras hablaba, admiraba entre sus manos un pequeño trozo de papel. Una sonrisa que parecía más cruel que simpática cruzó su rostro.- ¿Sabes, Granger? Le quité este juguetito a Colin Creevey sólo por diversión pero, ¿quién creería que iba a serme tan útil? Y a ti tan... lo opuesto.

- ¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Hermione, quien en verdad estaba perdida.

- Pues que a McGonagall le va a fascinar ver que su alumna favorita tuvo un intento de suicidio interrumpido en la Torre de Astronomía -contestó altaneramente. Extendió su mano y Hermione vio, con sorpresa e indignación, que era una fotografía, tomada hacía apenas unos minutos, en que se la veía a ella destruyendo la baranda de la terraza y acercándose al vacío. La imagen se repetía infinitamente. Quiso arrancar la fotografía de la mano de Malfoy pero él fue más rápido y la escondió en su túnica.

- ¿En serio tienes tan poco que hacer en tu monótona vida de Mortífago frustrado que irás a acusarme con McGonagall? Y lo que es aun peor, ¿por algo que no hice? Además, jamás te creería. Esa foto no prueba nada. Esto es ridículo. Me voy -no había recorrido un metro cuando Malfoy la tomó del brazo y la jaló de vuelta hacia el centro de la terraza, con fuerza. Ella se quejó y él se limpió la mano en su túnica con gesto de asco.

- Mira, sangre sucia, mi vida no es de tu incumbencia, eso dejémoslo en claro, en primeras. Segundo, no tengo ningún problema en ir a acusarte con quien sea, sólo por el placer de arruinar tu reputación de niña buena. Y tercero, dicen que una imagen cuenta más que mil palabras...

- Esto es patético, Malfoy. ¿Por qué harías eso? -inquirió Hermione, actuando calmada pero a la vez comenzando a inquietarse. No quería que nadie viera esa foto. Si no porque parecía una loca psicótica, porque había destrozado propiedad del castillo, cuando se suponía que debía estar reposando en la Enfermería.

- Pues porque necesito tu ayuda, Granger. Y no aceptaré un no como respuesta.


	2. Trato

**2. Trato.**

Hermione escuchó las palabras en su cabeza como una incesante canción fúnebre mientras yacía boca arriba en su cama, intentando conciliar el sueño.

_"Puedo mostrarle a McGonagall esta foto. O puedo hacer que Weasley se entere de que estás patéticamente enamorada de él. Puedo hacer tu vida miserable en mil maneras distintas, Granger. Tú eliges. ¿Me ayudas, o no?"_

Casi se echó a reír cuando Malfoy hizo finalmente su petición. Era casi irrisorio su excesivo esfuerzo por conseguir algo tan... tan sencillo._ Sólo tendría que haberlo pedido_, pensó Hermione. Pero, pensándolo bien, eso no hubiese funcionado. Ella no estaba dispuesta a hacerle favores a Draco Malfoy porque sí.

_Él tiene razón. Sabe cómo hacer mi vida miserable_. Hermione había considerado decirle que no. Por muy fácil que fuera hacerle ese favor, no estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo. Mas recordó entonces el gran suplicio que la había echo pasar Draco durante los años anteriores. _Sangre sucia_. La palabra perforaba sus sienes como una migraña. No importaba cuántas veces se lo dijeran, nunca iba a dejar de odiar el sonido de esas palabras. _Sangre sucia._

Entonces dijo que sí.

Esto iba a terminar mal, eso lo sabía. Hacer un trato con un Slytherin sólo podía terminar en desastre, y que ese Slytherin fuera Draco Malfoy no hacía más que empeorar las cosas. Se había metido en la boca del lobo. _Todo es cuestión de tiempo_, se dijo. _No puede ser tan difícil._

* * *

Draco se repudió durante horas.

Odió a su padre. Odió su posición de peón encubierto. Odió al mismísimo Señor Tenebroso más que a nadie. Pero no tanto como a sí mismo.

Había sido la experiencia más desagradable de su vida tener que pedirle ayuda a la sangre sucia. Y no a cualquier sangre sucia, sino a Granger. Granger, la protectora de los elfos domésticos e hipogrifos asesinos. Granger, la mejor amiga de Potter y el pobretón Weasley. Granger, la valiente Gryffindor, la alumna favorita por excelencia. Todo en ella le resultaba repulsivo. ¿Por qué mierda tenía que ser esa su misión? Draco hubiese preferido enfrentarse a una docena de dragones a rebajarse a su actual situación.

Y aun no había llegado lo peor. Era la perspectiva lo que le provocaba náuseas. Pasar quién sabía cuántas horas con ella, encerrados en algun desagradable rincón del castillo. Teniendo que indagar en su pequeña cabecita de enmarañados cabellos en busca de la información necesaria.

Se odiaba.

Más le valía al Señor Tenebroso recompensarlo con la maldita gloria eterna.

* * *

Harry Potter se dejó caer en el colchón como un peso muerto, permitiendo finalmente a sus adoloridos músculos descansar. Su mente, sin embargo, no se detuvo a recuperar fuerzas en toda la noche.

Lo había logrado. Había encontrado el primer Horrocrux. El relicario yacía ahora en el fondo de su mochila, palpitando como un corazón. Harry creía poder sentir los latidos, tan veloces como el aleteo de un colibrí, a través de la tienda. Divisó en la oscuridad la sombra de Remus, que se acostó en la cama superior y dejó escapar un suspiro. Había sido un largo día... Y aún debían averigüar cómo destruir aquel pedazo de alma de Voldemort. Faltaba un largo camino por recorrer.

* * *

- ¿En la biblioteca, Granger? ¿No se te pudo ocurrir un lugar más público? ¿No preferirías hacer esto en, no sé, el Gran Comedor o tu Sala Común?

Hermione levantó la vista hacia Draco, que se encontraba de pie al otro lado de la mesa, observando histriónicamente a ambos lados, aunque, claro está, nadie se encontraba allí. Era la hora del almuerzo y todos los alumnos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor. Los únicos allí eran ellos, Madame Pince y la ocasional visita de la Señora Norris.

- No voy a hacer esto de otra manera, Malfoy, bajo ningún concepto me encerraré en algún lugar contigo si no podré decirle a mis amigos. Haremos esto aquí o no lo haremos. Tú decides -sentenció Hermione con hastío.  
Draco la fulminó con la mirada pero finalmente, aunque de una manera deliberada y exageradamente lenta, se sentó frente a ella. El gris de sus ojos parecía oscurecerse cuando la miraba.

- De acuerdo -dijo Hermione abriendo un libro en una página aparentemente al azar-. El Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Veamos...

* * *

Fueron dos horas tediosamente largas para ambos. Hermione aún no lograba entender por qué Malfoy necesitaba su ayuda en el estudio. Durante todo el tiempo que compartieron en aquél rincón apartado de la Biblioteca, le dio la impresión de que entendía todo rápidamente, incluso aunque no estuviera prestando demasiado atención a lo que ella decía. Constantemente había estado jugando con una pequeña pluma que tenía entre sus manos, pasándola de una a la otra, acariciándola como si fuese una reliquia. Hermione hubiese querido regañarlo por centrar su atención en ello, pero lo creyó inoportuno porque él era Draco Malfoy, no alguno de sus amigos, además de que no parecía afectar a su capacidad de entendimiento académico.

Mas aunque no había sido un paseo por el parque, Hermione tuvo que admitir que había sido sorprendentemente fácil cumplir su parte del trato. Malfoy no había hecho comentario alguno contra su persona -excepto al despedirse, cuando ella había preguntado '¿Mañana...?', a lo que el había contestado con un 'Como digas, sangre sucia', siseando aún más de lo acostumbrado-, ni había lanzado una mirada venenosa hacia ella. Había sido como hablar con una pared, una pared cuyas intenciones desconocidas la ponían de los nervios.

Esa noche, en la Sala Común, Ron se acercó a ella mientras estudiaba en los sillones junto a las llamas.

- ¿Dónde estuviste durante el almuerzo? -le preguntó sentándose a su lado. El sillón se hundió levemente bajo su peso.

- Estudiando -contestó simplemente. Prefirió no especificar dónde, pues tal vez Ron decidiera buscarla en la Biblioteca otro día si se lo comentaba, y no era buena idea que él supiera lo de Malfoy. No lo entendería, y ella tampoco podía explicarlo.

- Pero si apenas nos dan deberes estos días...

- Me gusta practicar después de clase lo que aprendemos.

- Deberías darte un respiro, Hermione -dijo Ron. Ella calló entonces, y él se fue a los dormitorios.

* * *

- ¿Dónde estuviste durante el almuerzo, Draco? Sirvieron pastel de carne y calabaza.

Draco alzó la mirada y vio a Blaise Zabini parado frente a él, a medio camino entre el sillón y la chimenea. No lo había oído acercarse. Últimamente le costaba mucho trabajo salir de su abstracción y prestar atención a algo que no fueran sus propios pensamientos.

- Estudiando -contestó llanamente. Zabini comprendió que estaba siendo cortante adrede, lo cual lo incitó a inquirir aún más.

- ¿Y desde cuando es estudiar una prioridad para ti, Malfoy?

- Desde hoy -lo cortó, otra vez. Blaise no se detuvo.

- ¿Se debe a algún motivo particular, o es acaso que hoy sólo remuneran a los Mortífagos capacitados? -preguntó con sorna y una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Draco quiso lanzarle algo pero se contuvo.

- Se te irán las ganas de bromear, Blaise, cuando entiendas por qué dedico mi tiempo al estudio. Pero claro, pensándolo bien, tú nunca lo entenderías, porque el Señor Tenebroso nunca se acostaría con tu madre ni le comentaría las misiones que asigna a aquellos más cercanos, más fieles y más útiles para él -contestó, retomando su anterior estado de inanimación.

La expresión de Zabini ensombreció súbitamente.

- Cree lo que quieras, Malfoy, pero no importa cuán leal, cuán cercano o cuán útil seas para tu Señor... A fin de cuentas, siempre serás tan sólo un peón más a su servicio.

Con esto marchó a su dormitorio. Draco permaneció allí, junto al fuego, pensando que por muy estúpido que fuera Zabini, había verdad en sus palabras.

* * *

Las pesadillas llegaban de golpe, sin anestesia, la azotaban con rabia y amenazaban con romperla. Los gritos no escapaban de sus labios, mas el sudor la envolvía y el miedo la hacía retorcerse. Las pesadillas la asustaban tanto que permanecía todo el tiempo posible con los ojos abiertos, acostada en la cama, observando los paneles del techo. Pero el sueño siempre llegaba.

- Ginny, Ginny, despierta. -Siempre alguna compañera era bruscamente arrancada de su descanso cuando ella comenzaba a llorar. Las lágrimas, aunque estuviese dormida y con los párpados casi pegados, por alguna razón siempre lograban abrirse paso entre ellos, junto con los exagerados sollozos. No gritaba, pero eso no significaba que no hiciera ruido.

- Ginny, vamos, es sólo un sueño -Entonces ella despertaba agitada, intentando encontrarle un sentido a esto, porque hacía tan sólo unos segundos se encontraba en medio del bosque, acostada sobre el cadáver de un mutilado Harry Potter, o tal vez en una isla, rescatando a un Harry ahogado, o en el mismísimo castillo, observándolo marcharse otra vez.

Durante el día era fácil imaginar que todo estaba yendo bien para él. Es la noche la que trae consigo los miedos. A oscuras bajaba la guardia y se colaban los monstruos.

- Tonks, ¿tienes noticias de...? -había preguntado una vez a la joven de pelo rosa chicle, un día en que se la había cruzado en el castillo, mientras se dirigía a una reunión de la Orden. Grimmauld Place había quedado inhabitado, a excepción de Kreacher, desde finales terminado el año anterior, dado que Dumbledore, Guardián del Secreto, había fallecido, y todos aquellos a quien él había contado su ubicación eran ahora guardianes, incluyendo a Snape. Snape, el que había abandonado finalmente su disfraz de Mortífago arrepentido y se había mostrado tal como era, un seguidor más de Voldemort, al haber asesinado él mismo al anciano director. Ahora que Snape podía revelar la ubicación del cuartel, éste ya no era seguro para nadie en la Orden, que se reunía relativamente poco estos días.

- Lo siento, Ginny, no puedo hablar sobre eso -había contestado Tonks sin siquiera detenerse, chocando con la esquina del corredor.

Aquello era lo que más molestaba a la menor de los Weasleys. No era la falta de noticias, sino el saber las noticias sobre Harry y Lupin existían, y sin embargo no tenían la decencia de comentárselas. _Soy su novia, después de todo. O al menos, lo fui._

No tenía ninguna certeza que acallara las pesadillas.

* * *

- ¿Qué te ha hecho creer, Granger, que me perdería mi almuerzo por algo de tan leve importancia como una reunión de estudio?

Hermione estaba indignada. Draco Malfoy se sentaba con insoportable parsimonia en la silla delante de ella, procurando no estar lo suficientemente cerca para que sus pies se tocaran. Su sosegada expresión la enfurecía al punto de querer practicar un certero Sectumsempra sobre él.

- Habíamos quedado en encontrarnos aquí a la misma hora hoy, Malfoy. Si no estás dispuesto a comprometerte...  
- Granger -interrumpió Draco. La tranquilidad había abandonado su rostro, reemplazada por una frialdad inexorable-, yo pongo las reglas aquí, no lo olvides. Haremos esto cómo y cuándo yo lo quiera. ¿Entendido?

Hermione sentía el gris de sus ojos envolverla y helarla hasta la médula. Exhaló bruscamente.

- Me considero una persona muy paciente, Draco, pero se me hace muy difícil ser amable contigo cuando te comportas así.  
La sorpresa lo azotó ante estas palabras. Sólo unos segundos, suficientes para Hermione pudiera ver su expresión de absoluto desconcierto, hasta que echó a reír.

- ¿Por qué querrías ser amable conmigo, sangre sucia? -preguntó entre carcajadas forzadas.

Hermione contestó con total seriedad. -¿Por qué no habría de serlo?

Las risas se acallaron y él observó con honesta curiosidad, tal vez por primera vez, pero certeramente no por última, a la muchacha sentada frente a él.

- Entonces, Malfoy, ¿podrías tener en cuenta que también yo estoy sacrificando mi tiempo, cuando perfectamente podría no hacerlo, para ayudarte, y podrías ayudarme a mí a ayudarte? Sólo te pido que nos encontremos en este mismo rincón, lunes, miércoles y viernes, en horario del almuerzo. ¿Te resultará eso muy difícil, o crees que puedes manejarlo?

- Deja el tono condescendiente, sangre sucia. No olvides con quién estás hablando...

Hermione se paró repentinamente, cerrando de un golpe el libro que había permanecido abierto sobre la mesa. Su mirada fue lo más similar a un Crucio posible. Draco, si no lo hubiese encontrado gracioso, tal vez se hubiese asustado un poco.

- ¿Sabes qué, Malfoy? Me rindo. No puedo. Y no puedes decir que no lo he intentado. No puedo pasar más de dos minutos contigo si no puedes evitar comportarte como un pedante. -Y con esto, agarró sus cosas y caminó hacia la salida.

- Espera -dijo Draco, y ella volteó, con las cejas arqueadas y una fína línea por boca-. Está bien.

- ¿Está bien, qué?

Él, exasperado, también se puso de pie, y caminó unos pasos en su dirección.

- Está bien, cooperaré.

Ella no sonrió, ni hizo gesto alguno de victoria. Simplemente preguntó:

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque realmente necesito tu ayuda.

* * *

Pasaron semanas. Siempre era igual, cada lunes, miércoles y viernes, se sentaban en la misma mesa al fondo de la Biblioteca, detrás de unos estantes lo suficientemente anchos como para ocultarlos de ojos ajenos. No se saludaban, ni se despedían. Draco no hablaba mucho, y Hermione tampoco sabía muy bien qué decir. Él preguntaba a veces, sin mirarla, como si le avergonzara no saber las respuestas. Ella contestaba sin un ápice de condescendencia en su voz. No temía a Draco Malfoy, pero no iba a socavar su sosiego por el simple placer de hacerlo.

Draco, por el otro lado, detestaba esas horas al día que compartía con ella. En principio, sabía que estaba fallando en la mitad de su misión, pero no se atrevía a llevarla a cabo. La sola idea lo aterraba y causaba repulsión. Necesitaba tiempo. Necesitaba hacerse a la idea de que, finalmente, iba a tener que renunciar a todo atisbo de dignidad y amor propio que le quedaban, y sucumbir ante el deber. El asqueroso deber.

Hasta que un día, algo alteró su rutina.

Fue un miércoles. Draco llegó a su mesa habitual y se sorprendió al no ver a nadie allí, pues era Hermione quien siempre llegaba con antelación y organizaba el temario del día, lo cual no era extraño dado que ella era... bueno, era Hermione. Pero este día ella se tardó sus buenos diez minutos hasta arrivar, arrastrando tras ella un baúl que podía albergar un escreguto de cola explosiva bebé. La observó empujándolo con evidente esfuerzo sin hacer ni un movimiento en su dirección para ayudarla, pero ella no lo notó, o al menos no le importó.

Lo levantó y apoyó sobre la mesa, lo cual provocó un sonido que reverberó en los estantes próximos.

- Es un Boggart -explicó Hermione sin preámbulo-. Sé que tienes problemas con invocar un Patronus, así que he traído algo de ayuda.

Draco no preguntó de dónde lo había sacado, aunque sentía curiosidad. Vio a Hermione dirigirse hacia la entrada de la Biblioteca y susurrar _Muffliato_, de forma casi inaudible. Una brisa atravesó el lugar, alzando levemente la falda de Hermione, lo cual hizo reir a Draco, que logró disimular su risa disfrazándola de tos.

- ¿Listo? -preguntó ella. Él se encogió de hombros.

- Claro -murmuró- ¡Alohomora! -dijo y el baúl se abrió de golpe, liberando súbitamente la criatura que vivía en su interior. El Boggart -que ahora se veía como un Dementor- se alzó ante ellos imponentemente, helándoles los huesos, erizándoles los vellos de la piel. Draco sintió como si un cubo de hielo estuviera bajando por su esófago.

- _¡Expecto Patronum!_ -exclamó, y supo al instante que se había equivocado. El Patronus toma fuerza de recuerdos felices, y Draco no estaba pensando en nada alegre en ese momento. De hecho, sólo podía pensar en la horrenda criatura con la túnica negra y dedos escuálidos que se acercaba hacia él.

- _¡Expecto Patronum!_ -gritó aún más fuerte, pero su mente seguía en blanco. El Dementor se cernía a tan sólo un metro de él...

- _¡Expecto Patronum!_ -oyó a Hermione exclamar, y de la punta de su varita salió disparada un animal que él creyó familiar. Era un mamífero, pues estaba cubierto de pelos, y era largo, con pequeñas orejas. Se deslizaba por el aire como si nadara. Era de color blanco azulado, y a su paso dejaba una estela de ese mismo color. Envolvió al Dementor, danzando a su alrededor, hasta que éste reculó y volvió a su baúl, que se cerró con un _¡click!_ detrás de él.

Hermione y Draco permanecieron en silencio, mirando el baúl delante de ellos, intentando descubrir de qué manera era prudente seguir. Él se encontraba avergonzado de su propia inutilidad, y ella sabía cómo tendía a reaccionar él ante la vergüenza y temía hablar.

- Espera -dijo él súbitamente, con una inusitada sonrisa en el rostro, como si acabara de descubrir algo-. ¿Era eso...? Tu Patronus me suena conocido. ¿Es acaso una comadreja?

- De hecho y para disminuir al menos un ápice tu ignorancia, no lo es, es una nutria -contestó, mordaz-. ¿Y qué pasa contigo, Malfoy? ¿Acaso no puedes pensar en un simple alegre recuerdo que te ayude a invocar el Patronus?  
La mirada de Malfoy se volvió sombría.

- De hecho, Granger -dijo, crueldad destilando entre sus dientes-, el recuerdo más feliz que tengo es de cuando creí que a quien se habían llevado a la Cámara Secreta era a ti.

El desprecio atravesó a Hermione como una puñalada. Nunca había podido evitar sentir las cosas que Malfoy le decía, y hoy no había sido la excepción.

- Eres despreciable, Malfoy -siseó en una casi perfecta imitación de la voz de él, y se alejó rápidamente, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas de furia se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Él la dejó ir, al principio. Luego recordó por qué estaba allí. Por qué tenía que coexistir con ella en paz. Y qué perdería si la dejaba ir. Maldijo en voz alta y corrió tras ella.

La alcanzó en la puerta de la Biblioteca. La tomó del brazo, obligándola a voltearse a verlo. El rostro de ella mostraba su ofensa, el de él nada más que dura indiferencia. Sin embargo, sus palabras, por primera vez, lo contradijeron.

- Lo siento. Lo siento, no te vayas.

Liberó el brazo de ella y se alejó un paso. Agachó la cabeza, como en un gesto de rendición.

_- No tengo ningún recuerdo feliz._


	3. Lo que pasó el verano pasado

**3. Lo que pasó el verano pasado.**

- _No tengo ningún recuerdo feliz_.

Las palabras, aunque tristes, no tenían las connotaciones que Hermione hubiese creído. No fueron dichas como un lamento, sino carentes de emoción alguna. Eran la sencilla constatación de un hecho. Una justificación. La razón por la cual no podía conjurar un Patronus corpóreo era por su falta de recuerdos que pudieran funcionar de escudo. Pero aunque Draco actuara indiferentemente, Hermione podía ver un atisbo de infelicidad entre las palabras que él dejaba escapar.

Ella dio un paso hacia él, buscándolo con la mirada, cargada de insatisfacción. Porque no podía evitar sentir pena por el muchacho delante suyo, aquel que se alzaba altanero y prepotente, mirando desde arriba a todo el que se interpusiera en su camino y él no creyera meritorio de su respeto.

Hermione no podía evitar sentir pena por él, porque aunque Draco actuara como un monstruo, le faltaba el coraje para convertirse en uno, con lo cual permanecía siempre, como un joven mezquino, asustado y confundido.

Draco retrocedió dos pasos al ver la expresión en el rostro de Hermione. Ella lo escrutaba con la mirada, intentando descifrarlo. Él puso una pared invisible entre ellos, transformando el color de sus ojos a un gris oscuro cual día de tormenta.

- Te pedí que me enseñaras, Granger, algo tan sencillo como un Patronus y no puedo conjurarlo por tu inutilidad. Sólo... Sólo dime cómo hacerlo -espetó y volvió a ingresar a la Biblioteca a sus espaldas.

Hermione suspiró, admirando su propia tolerancia, y lo siguió, preguntándose qué era lo que quería lograr Draco, que con tal de conseguirlo se disponía a rebajarse a disculparse con ella... tantas veces.

* * *

Fue una mañana de noviembre que Ron se despertó con los gritos de Ginny, que había entrado estrepitosamente a la habitación, provocando que Neville se cayera de su cama.

- ¡Ron, Ron, despierta! ¡Es Remus!

El muchacho continuaba en su cama, restregándose los ojos con las manos, aún demasiado adormilado para entender de qué hablaba su hermana.

- ¡Ginny, estoy en mi ropa interior!

- Oh, cállate, Seamus. ¡RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, DESPIERTA! -gritó a todo pulmón, tomándolo a su vez de los hombros y zamarreándolo.

- ¡Merlín, Ginny! ¿Qué te sucede? -preguntó apartándola de un empujón, queriendo vestirse, pero ella agarró su mano y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación.

- ¡No hay tiempo para eso! ¡VAMOS!

Sólo cuando comenzaron a bajar los escalones del dormitorio de los chicos Ron notó lo enrojecido de los ojos de su hermana, y cómo tomaba su mano con fuerza inusitada.

- Ginny, ¿qué hay con Remus? -inquirió en un hilo de voz, su respiración agitada debido a la velocidad a la que se movían. Se estaban dirigiendo, notó, a la oficina que había pertenecido a Albus Dumbledore y ahora ocupaba la nueva directora, Minerva McGonagall.

- No lo sé. Ya nos enteraremos. _Albus Dumbledore_ -enunció cuando se encontraban frente a la gárgola en forma de águila; ésta se apartó dándoles acceso a la escalera de caracol que dirigía a la Oficina de la Directora.

La Oficina estaba atestada de gente. Ron reconoció a varios miembros de la Orden, algunos a los cuales había visto sólo ocasionalmente paseándose por Grimmauld Place durante alguna reunión. Parecían estar rodeando algo o a alguien que se encontraba junto al escritorio en el centro de la habitación. Ginny se abrió paso entre la gente con Ron tomado del brazo, y se detuvo junto a Tonks, quien llevaba en esta ocasión el cabello color ceniza, claramente desmotivada por la imagen a sus pies.

Remus Lupin yacía inconsciente en el piso de mármol, su rostro pálido y todo su lado izquierdo cubierto de sangre. Sus ropas estaban destrozadas. Ron tuvo un desagradable _flashback _al instante; Remus lucía como su padre aquella noche del quinto curso en que Voldemort había mandado a su serpiente, Nagini, a robar la profecía que su padre estaba custodiando, y ésta lo había atacado.

- ¿Qué le pasó? -preguntó Ron en un susurro. Tonks se dejó caer a su lado y rompió a llorar, sosteniendo con su voluminosa barriga con sus manos. Fue Hermione, desde algún rincón a sus espaldas, quien contestó.

- No sabemos. Se apareció en ese estado en Hogsmeade, y Madame Rosmerta advirtió a McGonagall o quien sea que recibiera el mensaje primero en el castillo.

- Pero... ¿dónde está Harry?

- No lo sé -murmuró Hermione cabizbaja. Preocupación se traslucía en sus palabras. Ginny, que todavía sujetaba el brazo de Ron, lo apretó con fuerza. En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió con un estrépito y por ella ingresó McGonagall, seguida por Madame Pomfrey.

- ¡Apártense, apártense! ¡Todos ustedes, salgan de la habitación! ¡Necesita respirar! -exclamaba la enfermera haciendo aspavientos- No, tú no, querida -agregó con dulzura dirigiéndose a Tonks, quien permanecía arrodillada con la cabeza entre las manos, sollozando-. Minerva -sentenció Madame Pomfrey luego de echar una rápida ojeada al hombre lobo-, está muy grave, no puedo hacer nada aquí, debemos enviarlo inmediatamente a San Mungo.

McGonagall echó una mirada al retrato de Dilys Derwent, quien asintió repetidamente y desapareció en una esquina del dibujo.

- Ya vienen, Remus -susurró la directora. Ron pocas veces había visto a la profesora McGonagall tan cerca de perder el juicio-. Ya vienen, Remus.

* * *

- Granger, ¿estás escuchándome? ¡Granger!

Hermione salió de sus cavilaciones abruptamente y volvió su atención a Malfoy, quien había hecho una pregunta sobre un encantamiento y esperaba una respuesta.

- Lo siento, ¿decías, Malfoy?

- ¿Por qué tan distraída, Granger? No me sirves así.

Había varias razones por las cuales se encontraba distraída esa mañana. Por empezar, Remus había sido trasladado a San Mungo de emergencia esa misma madrugada y según había comentado el sanador que había venido a buscarlo con Polvos Flu, su estado era verdaderamente grave. Tanto que era sorprendente que no hubiese muerto ya.

Por otro lado, dado que Remus no había recuperado el conocimiento aún -y Hermione rezaba porque lo hiciera en algún momento- no tenían ni idea de dónde se encontraba Harry, ni de cómo estaba, ni si acaso estaba vivo. Ginny se había angustiado de tal manera que le había dado una fiebre y Madame Pomfrey la había obligado a permanecer en la enfermería hasta que "se le pasara la histeria".

- No creo que sea de tu incumbencia, Malfoy -respondió con toda la cortesía que le fue posible-. ¿Cuál era tu pregunta?

- Mi pregunta es, si tal vez tu repentina falta de atención hacia mi persona, la cual encuentro muy insultante dado que yo sí estoy escuchando y debería ser al revés, se debe a la sorpresiva ausencia de Potter durante lo que va del año escolar. ¿He acertado? -indagó con aparente diversión Malfoy, aunque por dentro temblaba de expectación.

- Debería sorprenderme que siquiera notaras su ausencia, pero, claro, tú sólo sigues órdenes de Voldemort, ¿no es así? Debes ser su espía en el colegio ahora que el cobarde de Snape escapó –interpeló Hermione, enarcando una ceja, desafiándolo a que osara fingir una negativa.

Draco no pudo evitar una mueca de sorpresa ante la seguridad con que hablaba su interlocutora. _Esta sangre sucia es menos idiota de lo que aparenta_, pensó. Entonces, en vista de que sacarle información iba a ser más arduo de lo que había creído originalmente –pobre ingenuo, ¿qué se había creído? ¿Que Hermione Granger no iba a salvaguardar toda información relacionada a su mejor amigo, y la revolución, con su vida?- tomó una decisión que alteraría el curso de los sucesos que debían acontecer ese año. Decidió probarle que estaba equivocada. Decidió _hacerle creer_ que estaba equivocada.

- Granger… -habló con voz rasposa, dejando ir las palabras con dificultad, como si estuviese haciéndole una confidencia- No tienes idea de lo que pasó este verano, ¿verdad?

Hermione se quedó sin palabras. - ¿De qué hablas?

Draco exhaló una bocanada de aire exageradamente y se puso en pie.

- Sígueme –ordenó.

- Me rehúso. Explícate, Malfoy.

- Maldita seas, sangre sucia, sígueme ahora si quieres que te explique algo – siseó él, y no por primera vez la repulsión en su voz heló a Hermione, que lo siguió cuando éste abandonó la Biblioteca apresuradamente. Por la forma en que se movía ella podía decir que estaba irritado, o tal vez cansado. Dejó un metro de distancia entre ellos, pero él nunca volteó a asegurarse de que lo siguiera.

Se detuvieron en el lugar menos inesperado para Hermione: delante de la gárgola en forma de águila, la misma que había atravesado esa precisa madrugada cuando había oído las noticias sobre Remus.

- No sé la contraseña –confesó Draco.

- Primero dime por qué estamos aquí.

- Para que McGonagall te explique por qué me dejó volver al colegio luego de lo que… pasó el año anterior –explicó. Granger llevaba la curiosidad plasmada en su rostro.

- _Albus Dumbledore_ –dijo.

- Claro, qué predecible –susurró él y ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

La gárgola se hizo a un lado y ante sus ojos se descubrió una escalera caracol, que los llevó a la mismísima puerta de la oficina. Draco golpeó la madera con sus nudillos suave pero audiblemente.

- Pase –se escuchó desde el interior. Hermione ingresó temerosa de haber interrumpido algo importante, pero la profesora, ahora directora, se encontraba sola. Su rostro denotaba cansancio y en los últimos meses, desde la muerte de su predecesor, la vejez se había instalado en sus ojos como la pena en su corazón.

- Señor Malfoy… Señorita Granger –enunció con evidente sorpresa.- ¿Puedo preguntar a que se debe tan inesperada visita? Prefiero que las citas se concierten…

- Lo siento, profesora –se disculpó Hermione-, no quisimos interrumpir…

- Para nada, señorita Granger. Nada que usted tenga que decirme puede ser una pérdida de tiempo. Aunque debo reconocer –agregó, observándolos por sobre sus lentes- que la curiosidad me asalta. No es usual verlos a ustedes dos juntos paseando por el castillo –comentó sarcásticamente.

- Profesora –intervino Malfoy, para suerte de Hermione, que no tenía ni idea de qué hacían allí-, ¿recuerda… el trato que hice con usted cuando comenzó el año? Le prometí que estudiaría para ser Auror, y Granger está… _ayudándome _–casi escupió la última palabra con saña-. Yo creí… que usted podría explicarle por qué.

Hermione casi perdió el equilibrio en ese instante. _¿Malfoy… estudiar… para ser Auror…? ¿Qué diablos…?_

- Señor Malfoy, creo que usted sabe tan bien como yo lo que sucedió, y desde luego no carece de elocuencia para explicarle usted mismo…

- Yo jamás creería sus embustes –interrumpió Hermione en seco, lo cual le mereció una mirada inquisidora de la profesora-. ¿Qué es eso… de que quieres ser Auror? –preguntó descreída.

- Escucha y entenderás, sabelotodo –le contestó Malfoy de mala manera.

- Suficiente –los calló la directora-. Siéntense, ambos –dijo señalando las sillas frente al escritorio detrás del cual se encontraba ella. Hicieron como les ordenaban, Draco aburrido y Hermione totalmente escéptica.

- Asumo que recuerda los sucesos que tomaron lugar en la Torre de Astronomía el año anterior, ¿me equivoco, señorita Granger?

- Asume bien –contestó secamente. Recordaba vívidamente esa noche.- No olvido quién fue el que organizó todo.

- Escúchala, Granger –murmuró Draco entre dientes.

- Está confundida, señorita Granger. El que causó la muerte de Albus Dumbledore no fue el joven sentado a su izquierda, sino alguien que no se encontraba en el castillo en ese momento. El que provocó la muerte del profesor Dumbledore fue Lord Voldemort…. Y quien llevó a cabo la parte sucia, nuestro antiguo colega, Severus Snape.

- ¿Y de quién fue la idea, profesora? ¿Quién ideó el plan que acabó con el profesor Dumbledore? –exclamó Hermione fuera de sus cabales, desafiando con la mirada a Malfoy, que cobardemente clavaba la vista en sus zapatos.

- No lo entiendes –murmuró entre dientes. Parecía estar conteniendo su rabia mucho mejor que ella.

- ¿Que no lo entiendo? ¿No lo entiendo? –vociferó ella.

- Señorita Granger –profirió la directora, y ella se calló inmediatamente-. El profesor Dumbledore, antes de morir, le ofreció un trato al señor Malfoy, que en ese momento seguía las órdenes de Lord Voldemort. Prometió protección total a su familia a cambio de que abandonaran el lado oscuro. El señor Malfoy aquí presente, aceptó.

- Eso no es cierto –dijo Hermione-. Harry estaba allí, él oyó todo. Draco nunca dijo que sí.

- Estaba en un edificio repleto de Mortífagos que no tendrían piedad conmigo si no cumplía con mi cometido –explicó Draco-. Por no mencionar que mis padres se encontraban con el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso en ese preciso momento. Decir que sí era suicida. Por eso esperé al verano.

- Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy se encuentran ahora bajo el cuidado de la Orden del Fénix, y el hogar en que residen, bajo el Encantamiento Fidelio. A su lado se encuentra el Guardián del Secreto –manifestó McGonagall, apuntando a Malfoy con un gesto de su cabeza. Hermione fijó su mirada en él intentando comprender cuándo de verdad y cuánto de mentira había en todo aquello.

- ¿Por qué quieres ser un Auror? –inquirió luego de un rato en que el silencio prevaleció.

- Es parte del trato –respondió él y ella comprendió que si hubiese sido su decisión, hubiese abandonado el colegio antes de comenzar el año escolar.

- La Orden del Fénix no es rencorosa, pero necesita pruebas para creer en las palabras de aquel que fue un enemigo –sentenció McGonagall.

* * *

Hermione tenía una pregunta rondándole la cabeza que no pudo acallar por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Cómo lograste que tu padre estuviera de acuerdo con todo esto? Es decir... siempre pareció que creía en lo que profesaba Voldemort.

Estaban deshaciendo todo el camino de vuelta a la Biblioteca. Esta vez, ella caminaba a su lado, con una distancia prudente entre ellos, pero a la misma velocidad.

- Lo hace, Granger. Y también yo -se detuvo y la miró como si quisiera que comprendiera la seriedad de sus palabras-. No te confundas, sangre sucia. Que haya dejado el lado oscuro no significa que sea un amante de los _muggles_, los sangre sucia o un traidor a la sangre. Sólo significa que me quise salvar el pellejo y esa era la manera de hacerlo -finalizó y retomó su caminar. Hermione permaneció quieta.

- ¿Por qué no mataste a Dumbledore entonces? Si lo que querías era no morir, podrías haberlo asesinado. Pero no lo hiciste, y sé que no querías hacerlo. Antes de que los Mortífagos subieran a la Torre, tú estabas bajando tu varita. Harry me lo dijo -confesó y él se heló en el lugar. Lentamente, volteó a verla.

- Nunca quise ser un asesino, Granger -dijo-. La lección de hoy terminó.

Desapareció por un pasillo a su izquierda y dejó a Hermione con un gusto amargo en la boca. Deseó poder decírselo a Ron, pero McGonagall había sido muy clara en su pedido de silencio absoluto con respecto al tema.

* * *

Harry se encontraba completamente solo.

Se apareció en una playa al sur de Gran Bretaña, aunque no recordaba el nombre exacto del lugar. Recordaba haberlo visto en uno de los libros de turismo que su tía Petunia guardaba en los estantes de la sala de estar. Cuando era pequeño, antes aún de descubrir que era un mago, solía esconderse en su pequeño cuarto bajo las escaleras y observar las fotografías de esos libros, imaginando que se encontraba lejos, muy lejos de la casa en Privet Drive.

Había perdido a Remus en su escapada del Valle de Godric. La aparición de Nagini, que había tomado el cuerpo de la anciana Bathilda Bagshot, lo había encontrado con la guardia baja. Afortunadamente Remus había previsto peligros similares cuando abandonaron Londres allá en julio, y había llevado con el la espada de Gryffindor, que había robado del colegio. Gracias a su astucia había logrado acabar con la serpiente, que Dumbledore había creído era un Horrocrux, pero en medio de una sangrienta batalla con ella, Harry y Lupin se habían separado, apareciéndose en lugares remotos. No tenía idea de dónde podía estar el antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sólo podía desear que se encontrara sano y salvo.

Y ahora había perdido a su compañero y la espada. Como única arma tenía entonces a su fiel varita de núcleo de pluma de fénix.

* * *

_Querido Draco:_

_ La Orden tiene un ojo encima nuestro constantemente, pero he podido escapar de este mugroso chiquero lo suficiente para encontrarme con nuestro Señor. Felicita tu astucia, y eso me enorgullece en sobremanera. Ahora que perdieron la confianza en Severus, necesita a alguien de este lado, y esa persona eres tú, Draco._

_ Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, y necesitamos que averigues la ubicación de Potter lo más pronto posible. El Señor Tenebroso no es famoso por su paciencia, hijo. Antes de que termine el año escolar, debe haberlo encontrado y acabado._

_ Tu madre y yo te deseamos la mayor de las suertes en tu misión._

_ Tu padre._

Draco se deshizo de la carta apenas terminó de leerla. Apagó la vela en su mesa de luz, se cubrió con sus sábanas verde y sucumbió ante el sueño.


	4. Mantén a tus enemigos tan cerca

_**¡Buenos días y buenas noches! **__Este capítulo, para variar, me ha gustado. Es un regalo de Navidad, Año Nuevo y día de Reyes._

_¡Feliz Año Nuevo, que sea mejor que el anterior pero no mejor que el que le sigue, mis queridos lectores!_

_Gracias por los favoritos, comentarios y la motivación para seguir esta historia, incluso cuando creo que me he quedado sin ideas. Los quiero, a los que comentan y a los tímidos que no (ejem, ejem, podrían hacer honor a las fiestas y regalarme un comentario... ejem)_

**_¡A leer, entonces!_**

* * *

**4. Mantén a tus enemigos tan cerca que te quiten una sonrisa.**

Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Hagrid se paseaba por los jardines intentando encontrar los árboles más bonitos para llevar al Gran Comedor, con la ayuda de Ron y Hermione, que pasaban sus tiempos libres en la cabaña del guardabosques o en las entrañas del Bosque Prohibido, haciéndole compañía al pequeño gigante Grawp.

Una fina capa de nieve cubría los alrededores del colegio y el mismo castillo, lo cual parecía poner de los nervios a Argus Filch cuyo trabajo era mantener los pisos secos a pesar de que los estudiantes ingresaban cubiertos de nieve constantemente, y ésta se derretía en los pasillos. Neville Longbottom se había ganado una reprimienda por parte del celador, que había atestiguado cómo el muchacho ingresaba al Gran Comedor empapado de pies a cabeza, gracias a una lluvia de bolas de nieve que le había caído encima, cortesía de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. Neville se había puesto tan colorado que Peeves había hecho una canción sobre ello.

_Los cachetes de Longbottom_

_son tan grandes y tan rojos,_

_que podrían compararse_

_con el trasero de Santa Claus._

Faltaba tan sólo una semana para que comenzaran las vacaciones navideñas y aquellos afortunados que tenían un hogar al que ir podrían escaparse de las paredes del castillo por un par de samanas. Hermione, lamentablemente, no se encontraba entre ellos. Sus padres creían que se encontaría más segura en Hogwarts que en su hogar en el mundo muggle, al contrario que Molly Weasley, quien había escrito una carta a Ron y Ginny informándoles que los esperaba a ambos en la Madriguera esas Navidades.

Ron se había disculpado múltiples veces con Hermione por tener que abandonarla durante las fiestas, e incluso la había invitado a ir con ellos, pero ella sabía que debido a las clases de Draco y el agotamiento de su mente debido a su preocupación por Remus -quien aún no había despertado- y Harry -cuyo paradero continuaba desconocido-, se había atrasado considerablemente en sus estudios, y dado que era el año de los ÉXTASIS, eso no era algo que toleraría.

El viernes anterior a que los alumnos regresaran a sus hogares, Hermione y Draco se encontraron como era usual en su remoto rincón de la Biblioteca.

- ¿Irás a tu casa durante las vacaciones? -preguntó ella.

- Claro, Granger, iré al cuchitril en que mis padres están retraídos y pasaré una excelente Navidad comiendo las sobras que nos pasen por debajo de la puerta sus guardaespaldas de la Orden -contestó con sorna Draco-. Invitaremos al Señor Tenebroso y tendremos una fiesta espectacular, con globos con la cara de Potter en ellos y...

- Ya -interrumpió Hermione-. Entiendo.

Retomaron su silencio anterior, ambos volviendo su atención a sus respectivas redacciones sobre las distintas consecuencias que les traerían usar un Maleficio Imperdonable en diferentes situaciones. El nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Bill Weasley, quería ilustrarlos en las desventajas de utilizar las artes oscuras, contra las ventajas de conocerlas, respetarlas y saber defenderse de ellas. Draco creía que era tan o más inepto que su hermano Ron.

- ¿Por qué lo sigues llamando 'Señor Tenebroso'? -preguntó Hermione sacándolo de sus cavilaciones- Sólo los Mortífagos lo llaman así.

Draco recorrió su expresión con cuidado y descubrió que aún no confiaba en él, algo totalmente lógico pero que de alguna manera lo frustraba. Él le había demostrado que estaba de su lado. Era mentira, pero aún así, ella tenía todas las pruebas necesarias para creerle.

Se levantó la manga izquierda de su túnica, dejando ver, reluciendo en su piel con un brillo espectral, negro como el carbón, el dibujo de una calavera y una serpiente enroscada. La Marca Tenebrosa.

- Los viejos hábitos tardan en morir -respondió con una sonrisa que hubiese puesto la piel de gallina a cualquiera. Pero Hermione ya se estaba acostumbrando a sus intentos de darse importancia y asustarla.

- No tienes que ser siempre así, ¿sabes? No tienes que probarme nada. Ya sé lo que eres... o fuiste... No es necesario que muestres tus tatuajes, o me llames 'sangre sucia' cada cinco oraciones, sólo para recordarme lo que soy, o lo que eres. Lo sé. No lo olvido, Draco. Jamás -sentenció, atravesando sus ojos grises con imprudencia.

- ¿Por qué me ayudas, entonces? -inquirió él entrecerrando los ojos, intentando descubrir qué tramaba con sólo mirarla- ¿Por qué sigues aquí después de tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué sigues intentando que deje de alardear de lo que soy? Así me enseñaron que tenía que ser, Granger. Me dijeron que debía enorgullecerme de lo que era -manifestó.

- ¿Intentando hacer sentir a los demás como si fueran menos? Lo que tú eres no es orgulloso, Malfoy, es arrogante. Y sigo aquí porque a pesar de todo lo que has hecho, no te guardo rencores. Mas no confundas: perdonar no significa olvidar.

- No pedí tu perdón -discutió Draco.

- Claro que lo hiciste -repuso Hermione con una sonrisa que no tenía nada de alegre-. Me pediste ayuda.

Él no contestó.

- ¿Tú, te quedarás durante las vacaciones? -preguntó finalmente, su voz exenta de emoción.

- Sí -contestó, sonriendo divertida esta vez-. Creí que podríamos quedarnos durante las tardes en lugar de perdernos nuestros almuerzos. Tendremos mucho tiempo de sobra.

- Habla por ti -farfulló Malfoy-. De acuerdo. En las tardes será.

Retomaron sus redacciones inmediatamente.

- _Sangre sucia_ -agregó de la nada, como si se le hubiese olvidado. Hermione suprimió una sonrisa, y hubiese podido jurar que Draco también.

* * *

El sábado en la mañana, el Expreso de Hogwarts partió hacia King's Cross llevando centenares de alumnos. Neville y Hermione despidieron a sus amigos -y un profesor, Bill Weasley- con la mano hasta que el tren se perdió en la distancia, dejando como única evidencia de haber estado allí las volutas de humo que despedía la locomotora.

- Sólo quedamos tú y yo -comentó Neville. Hermione le sonrió.

- Sólo tú y yo, Neville.

Luna, Ginny, Ron, Seamus y Dean viajaban en el mismo compartimiento. Ron había tenido que prácticamente echar a su hermano mayor de allí, pues en su opinión, "_en Hogwarts eres un profesor, Bill, ¡no puedes sentarte con tus alumnos!_"

Seamus y Dean nunca habían pasado mucho tiempo con Lunática Lovegood, así que cuando ella sacó un número de El Quisquilloso de su mochila y se puso a leer en voz alta un artículo en la irrefutable evidencia de que el ministro de la Magia, Rufus Scrimgeour, se dedicaba al contrabando de sangre con vampiros, no pudieron evitar cruzar miradas y largar una carcajada conjunta. Luna no comprendió por qué reían, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, el tren se detuvo tan súbitamente que arrojó las valijas sobre las cabezas de los estudiantes, e hizo que el Quisquilloso saliera volando de las manos de Luna hasta los ojos de Seamus, quien gritó algo acerca de la reputación de la madre de Lunática. A Ginny eso la enfureció, y codeó al muchacho de cabello color arena fuerte entre las costillas.

El tren oscureció entonces, totalmente, dejándolos a la deriva en una ceguera tan profunda como el Lago Negro, y los gritos iniciaron.

- Polvo peruano de oscuridad instantánea -adivinó Ginny en un susurro.

- Fred y George tienen que dejar de vender esa cosa a alumnos de Hogwarts -dijo Ron, intentando atisbar algo en la negrura que se abría frente a él.

- No creo que sean alumnos de Hogwarts -comentó Dean, y entonces escucharon con toda claridad una maldición, seguido por un alarido que les heló la sangre y puso la piel de gallina.

- _¡Crucio!_

Ninguno de ellos reconoció la voz, pero no era dificir adivinar quién podía ser.

- Mortífagos -manifestó Ron, y se puso de pie a ciegas, seguido por sus compañeros. Abrieron la puerta del compartimiento y se adentraron en la oscuridad del vagón.

Habían camino tan sólo unos pasos cuando oyeron el indudable sonido de alguien acercándose corriendo hacia ellos.

- ¡Luna Lovegood! -gritó un hombre a pocos metros de donde se encontraban- ¡Luna Lovegood, entrégate ahora o comenzaremos a asesinar estudiantes!

Luna, detrás del grupo liderado por Ron, se mantuvo en su lugar, sorprendida. Todos voltearon a verla, pero el polvo peruano todavía mantenía su efecto y no pudieron encontrarla.

- Luna, no los escuches -murmuró Ginny, su voz temblando. Pero ella no lo oyó, pues comenzó avanzar pegada a la pared del tren hacia adelante, de donde venía la voz.

- ¡Luna Lovegood! -exclamó con furia esta vez el hombre, y trastabilló al escuchar justo delante de él la dulce de voz de una muchacha:

- Aquí estoy.

La oscuridad comenzó a disiparse entonces, y frente a él descubrió a una joven con las facciones de un ángel, ojos gigantes azules como el cielo despejado en otoño, y cabello rubio que le caía como cascadas sobre los hombros.

Theo pensó en ese momento, que era imposible intentar no enamorarse de esa muchacha.

* * *

El Gran Comedor, usualmente atestado de gente, parecía incluso más grande ahora que las mesas de las casas habían desaparecido, reemplazadas por una mesa en el centro del salón, en la cual almorzaban alumnos y profesores. Draco se sentó junto a Blaise Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle, quienes charlaban animadamente sobre lo divertido que sería tener una fiesta en la Sala Común de Slytherin en esas épocas en que los profesores estaban tan distraídos debido a las fiestas y los elfos domésticos se encontraban más generosos que nunca debido a la ebriedad de la falta de trabajo.

- ¿Oyeron lo de Nott? -preguntó Zabini repentinamente.

- ¿Deodogge Nodd? -Crabbe habló en mitad de un mordisco a una pata de pollo.

- Sí, Theodore Nott, idiota glotón. Parece que no volverá luego de las vacaciones -explicó Blaise con un aire de misterio. Draco no quería darle la importancia que él buscaba, pero no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué no?

- El Innombrable lo reclutó -contestó, sonriendo sombríamente.

- Imposible -se indignó Malfoy-. ¿De dónde diablos has sacado esa idea, Blaise? Nott no es un... -bajó la voz antes de continuar- Mortífago.

- Goyle me dijo. Y a él su padre -se justificó Zabini.

El aludido alzó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre.

- ¿Es cierto eso? -inquirió Draco soezmente- ¿Lo de Nott?

Goyle asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza, sin dejar de meterse comida en la boca por un segundo.

- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes, idiota?

- Cggeí... -tragó con dificultad- No pensé que fuera importante.

- Tú no piensas -farfulló Draco y Blaise lanzó una carcajada.

- Ahora que reflexiono sobre ello... Qué extraño que el Innombrable haya reclutado a Nott y a ti no, ¿verdad, Draco? ¿No eras su favorito? ¿No ibas a abandonar el colegio el último año para servirle? -Zabini lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que Draco estaba tentado de arruinar con un simple golpe.

No podía decirle a Blaise lo que sabían Granger y McGonagall, porque no tenía dudas de que lo trataría de traidor y no le daría un respiro. Tampoco podía explicar que Voldemort lo había enviado a Hogwarts como un espía doble, reemplazo de Snape, porque la regla número uno en el manual de los espías es no decir a nadie que uno es un espía.

- Cambio de planes, Blaise -anunció simplemente-. Ya te enterarás.

* * *

La Madriguera, a pesar de ser una casa de muchos pisos, no era muy grande, por lo cual cuando Molly Weasley se enfadaba, todos los que se encontraban en el edificio podían oírla.

- ¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES CON QUE LA ENVIÓ TU NOVIA, CUYO NOMBRE NO ES HERMIONE GRANGER?

Ginny, desde su habitación, adivinó que los intentos de Ron por ocultar las cartas que enviaba Lavender habían sido infructuosos. No llegó a oír la respuesta de su hermano, pero sí la reacción de su temperamental madre.

- ¿SÓLO AMIGOS? ¿CÓMO QUE SON SÓLO AMIGOS? ¡AMIGOS MIS CALZONES!

Bill y Fleur, desde la antigua habitación de Fred y George, que residían ahora sobre su tienda en el Callejón Diagon, temblaron ante la imagen mental de los calzones de Molly.

- ¡Mamá, por favor! Te oirán todos... -se escuchó la voz de Ron, pero su madre no se detuvo.

- ¡Lo hubieses pensado antes de decidir salir con una cualquiera!

- ¡Lavender no es una cualquiera, madre!

- ¡¿Y eso según quién, eh?! ¡Apuesto a que es lo que más te gusta de ella, ¿verdad?!

Ginny cerró la puerta de su habitación de un portazo, y oyó el mismo sonido desde el cuarto de Bill, que debía estar cansado de los gritos también.

Buena suerte para Ron fue que llegara su padre en ese preciso momento, silbando distraídamente, llevando bajo el brazo una licuadora. Sorpresivamente, su peculiar accesorio no llamó la atención de su esposa o hijo, ya que estaban acostumbrados a la extraña fascinación de Arthur Weasley por objetos muggle.

- ¿Qué sucede, Molly? -preguntó al ver la escena bélica que se llevaba a cabo en su cocina.

- ¡Sucede que tu hijo, Arthur, está recibiendo cartas de su novia, sobre la cual no nos había hablado! -explicó su esposa.

- ¿Así que tú y Hermione finalmente...?

- ¡No es Hermione! ¡Hermione y yo somos sólo amigos! -manifestó Ron, y en serio lo creía. A veces. No cuando veía la expresión en la cara de la aludida cada vez que Lavender y él estaban juntos. En esos furtivos encuentros de miradas se preguntaba si acaso había cometido un error con Lavender, si tal vez no era ella con quien debía estar. Pero Hermione nunca le había dado pistas en ese sentido, y tonto hubiese sido no arriesgarse con una muchacha por la remota posibilidad de conseguir a la otra.

- ¿Quién es, entonces? -preguntó su padre atónito.

- Lavender Brown.

- ¿OTRA VEZ ESA NIÑA? -se escandalizó Molly, moviendo agitadamente su varita, provocando que de una decena de platos salieran volando de un extremo a otro de la cocina, casi estrellándose contra la nuca de Ron, cuyos reflejos dignos de un gran guardián de Quidditch se agachó para evitar tal desastre.

- ¿Qué problema tienes con Lavender, mamá?

- ¡QUE NO ES HERMIONE GRANGER! -rugió su madre, saliendo precipitadamente al jardín, cerrando la puerta furiosamente tras ella. Arthur miró a su hijo y sonrió tímidamente.

- Felicitaciones, hijo -farfulló antes de seguir a su mujer.

* * *

Luna despertó en medio de la oscuridad. Se había quedado dormida en una posición extraña sobre el frío piso de piedra, y ahora no sólo sentía que estaba resfriándose, sino que su cuello y espalda dolían de forma atroz. Tanteó delante suyo, buscando el plato de comida que aparecía diariamente, traído anónimamente. Lo encontró frente a la puerta, a tan sólo unos metros de donde se encontraba. La primer noche que había pasado allí había descubierto que el pequeño cuarto en que se encontraba tenía aproximadamente dos metros cuadrados, lo cual le permitía acostarse cómodamente -bueno, era una prisionera, tampoco podía pedir el lujo de una cama- pero no pararse, ni moverse libremente.

Oyó el sonido de alguien tosiendo tras la puerta, toda de hierro, que no dejaba entrar ni un atisbo de luz.

- ¿Hola? -preguntó Luna tímidamente. Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que había pasado desde que despertara por primera vez en ese lugar. Podrían haber sido semanas o tan sólo días, no podía saberlo, pero de cualquier manera, extrañaba hablar.

- Hola -dijo la voz de un hombre al otro lado de la puerta, después de unos minutos.

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? -preguntó ella. El carcelero no contestó- No hice nada. Lo juro.

- Lo sé -contestó la voz de tal forma que Luna le creyó. Era como si lo sintiera por ella-. Estás aquí por tu padre.

- ¿Qué le hicieron a mi papá?

- Más bien deberías preguntar qué hizo él.

Luna se lo preguntó.

- Escribió artículos animando a Potter a continuar en la clandestinidad de su misión -explicó el carcelero.

- ¿Ustedes son Mortífagos? -inquirió ella.

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque seguiré al Señor Tenebroso a donde quiera que vaya.

- También mi padre seguirá a Harry a donde quiera que vaya. Y yo.

Theo, del otro lado de la puerta, sonrió.

- Pareces una buena persona, Lovegood.

- Eso intento -contestó Luna con una sinceridad que lo hizo reír. Se arrepintió instantáneamente, pero ella no dijo nada.

- Gracias por la comida, Theodore Nott -dijo ella cuando habían pasado un rato en silencio. Él se sorprendió tanto que dejó caer su varita.

- ¿Cómo... quién...? ¿Quién dijo que ese es mi nombre? -farfulló nerviosamente.

- La gente no suele notarme, pero eso no significa que yo no note a la gente.

_En serio_, pensó Theo, _¿cómo nunca había conocido a esta chica?_

* * *

**_¡Feliz Año!_**

**_Jazz, la que nunca tiene inspiración y cuando tiene, le falta Internet._**


	5. Un nefasto comienzo

**¡Buenas, buenas!** Sí, he actualizado finalmente. Va a llover.

Disclaimer: todos los personajes y lugares que reconozcan no me pertenecen, sino a la genial J. K. Rowling. Cualquier referencia a "Canción de hielo y fuego" es puramente intencional. (He comenzado otra saga para llorar, es casi suicida lo mío)

**¡A leer!** Se aprecian los comentarios.

* * *

**5. El nefasto comienzo de unas fiestas sangrientas.**

La casa era más grande que en la que lo habían criado, decenas de cuartos repartidos en los tres pisos que la conformaban. Las paredes estaban tapizadas de un color gris sucio, y el polvo que parecía estar en todas partes oscurecían aún más el edificio. Theo odiaba ese lugar, pero no era una decisión suya para tomar, así que se guardaba sus opiniones y apuraba el paso hasta el comedor, donde era esperado.

El comedor era la habitación más grande e imponente de la masión. Se extendía cien metros a lo largo y cincuenta a lo ancho, y una gran araña colgaba del techo, iluminando con sus decenas de velas encendidas por arte de magia, por sobre la larga mesa que ocupaba la mayor parte del ambiente. Cuando Theo ingresó, casi todas las sillas a ambos lados estaban ocupadas, y una única en la cabecera, en la que se encontraba Él, quien no le dedicó siquiera una mirada cuando oyó la puerta abrirse. Theo se dirigó al final de la mesa, en donde encontró un asiento vacío entre un hombre y una mujer; el hombre olía fuertemente a alcohol y sucio.

- Mis queridos Mortífagos -comenzó el Señor Tenebroso, alzando las manos de forma solemne-, se preguntarán por qué los he reunido luego de tanto tiempo sin encontrarnos.

Nadie se atrevió a contestar, pero él no esperaba que lo hicieran.

- Los he reunido porque, precisamente, largo tiempo ha pasado desde nuestra última misión, que resultó irrefutablemente exitosa. Creo que fue nuestro último éxito en mucho tiempo -comentó como para sí, y volvió su atención a sus Mortífagos-. Los he reunido porque el miedo que hemos logrado sembrar, el respeto que hemos ganado, no se sostendrá por sí solo. Debemos actuar pronto. Nuestra próxima misión es tomar Hogwarts.

Theo escuchó a varios sosteniendo el aliento al unísono. Él mismo se encontraba sorprendido.

- Mi señor, me parece una excelente idea, mi señor -dijo Bellatrix Lestrange, quien se encontraba a la izquierda de su señor, inclinándose indecorosamente sobre él.

- En vísperas de Navidad, los alumnos de Hogwarts irán a Hogsmeade con el propósito de hacer sus compras navideñas. Serán acompañados según me han informado, por una decena de integrantes de la Orden del Fénix. Entonces será nuestro momento de llegar.

- Es brillante, mi señor, porque entonces el castillo quedará indefenso -razonó Bellatrix.

- Creo que no me has comprendido, Bella -dijo Lord Voldemort-. No vamos a atacar el castillo.

- Pero…

- Hogwarts es un terreno en que es difícil ganar. La noche en que Albus Dumbledore fue asesinado tuvimos la ventaja de dos infiltrados en el colegio, un pasaje de entrada desde el interior, y la sorpresa de la noche. No será tan fácil volver a entrar. Por eso, planeo atacar Hogsmeade y asesinar a todos los miembros de la Orden que allí se encuentren. ¿Severus, podrías finalizar de explicar este plan, fruto de tu mente?

Theo no se había dado cuenta de quién ocupaba el lugar a la derecha del Señor de las Tinieblas. Era extraño ver allí a su antiguo profesor de Pociones, sobretodo a sabiendas de lo que había pasado el año anterior. Snape no miró a nadie mientras hablaba.

- Cuando acabemos con la Orden del Fénix, entonces será que el castillo permanecerá verdaderamente indefenso. Y entonces será que tomaremos Hogwarts. Cuando no quede nadie para salvarlo.

No hubo más que decir luego. Varios Mortífagos -Theodore seguía pensándolos así, como un grupo externo, como si no formara parte, a pesar de que la Marca en su brazo discrepara- insistieron en hacer un brindis en honor a la nueva misión, una misión que él personalmente consideraba ridícula y suicida, pero por segunda vez en el día se recordó que no era su trabajo dar opiniones sino seguir órdenes.

Abandonó la habitación sin haber dirigido siquiera una palabra a sus supuestos 'compañeros', pero alguien lo retuvo del brazo cuando abría la puerta que daba a las escaleras del sótano.

- Theodore -el hombre lo agarraba con familiaridad, como si lo hubiese hecho cientos de veces antes, pero Theo no recordaba una sóla vez en que su padre le hubiese puesto una mano encima, ya sea para abrazarlo, darle la mano o pegarle. Nott padre era un hombre más fornido que su hijo, quien se caracterizaba por ser alto y muy delgado, pero tenía el mismo cabello castaño y los mismos ojos verdes.

- Es mi turno de hacer guardia -se excusó el hijo soltándose del agarre de su padre.

- Es sólo un segundo -pidió exento de cariño y Theo echó una última mirada a las escaleras antes de cerrar la puerta y observar a su padre, esperando-. Esta es tu oportunidad, Theodore. Lo hiciste bien con la chica pero asaltar un tren con una torpe metamorfomaga preñada no impresionó al Señor Tenebroso. Esta es tu oportunidad para demostrar lo que vales, no la eches a perder como el chico Malfoy.

- El Señor Tenebroso perdonó a Draco -discutió Theo.

- Y luego lo mandó a Hogwarts a hacer de agente doble -bufó su padre-, un trabajo que ninguno quería porque sabían lo que implica. Perdonó a los Malfoy porque son, precisamente, los Malfoy, pero ninguno de nosotros está en un lugar privilegiado entre sus seguidores, Theodore. No arruines esto.

- Gracias por el voto de confianza, padre -contestó con aspereza y abrió la puerta a sus espaldas, adentrándose en la oscuridad.

El sótano era una suerte de calabozo, o al menos ése era el uso que le daban. Era más bien un depósito que contaba con un pequeño cuarto, en el cual Luna se encontraba. A Theo le gustaba pasar el tiempo allí, pero no había vuelto a hacer notar su presencia desde la primera vez que habían hablado. Le caía bien la chica, lo cual era estúpido y podía traerle problemas, por lo cual había decidido que cuanto menos contacto tuviera con ella, iba a ser más fácil olvidarse de ello. Claro que mientras él sacaba esas conclusiones se sentaba apoyado contra la puerta que la separaba de ella.

Se mantuvo en silencio por lo que creyó que fueron horas. No supo qué fue lo que le hizo hablar; tal vez fuera el miedo y la expectativa de su primera verdadera misión, en la cual tendría que realmente pelear a alguien, o quizás la frustración que le causaba la constante presencia de su padre, al cual no podía escapar en este lugar como había podido hacerlo en Hogwarts. Sea por la razón que fuere, en un impulso habló, buscando en la chica del otro lado de la puerta un consuelo que no encontraba en nadie más.

- ¿Qué se siente estar encerrada? -preguntó.

- Pues… como si no se pudiera escapar -contestó ella con seriedad, lo cual le hizo reír.

- Sí -coincidió él-, así se siente.

* * *

Eran vísperas de Navidad, pero en el Gran Comedor el ambiente era más bien sombrío. Los alumnos no reían ni hablaban a los gritos como usual, tan sólo comían con pereza y pena de sus platos, mientras Minerva McGonagall tomaba asiento en su silla.

- Luna… -murmuró Hermione sin creerlo. Neville, a su lado, se encontraba pálido y no lograba cerrar por completo su boca. Hermione creyó que le iba a agarrar un ataque en cualquier momento, pero él simplemente permaneció callado con la mirada perdida al otro lado del salón.

- Oí que se la llevaron en un thestral -comentó Susan Bones a su lado-. A Luna seguro le gustó eso.

_Hablan como si hubiese muerto_, pensó Hermione._ Y tal vez así sea_. No se le ocurría qué podría haber hecho Luna que llamara la atención de los Mortífagos lo suficiente para acercarse tanto al colegio. La estación, Hogsmeade y el colegio era recorrido día y noche por miembros de la Orden, pero aparentemente alguien había olvidado patrullar el Expreso de Hogwarts.

- Me han dicho que Tonks estaba allí -le informó Neville cuando Hermione le comentó lo que pensaba-, pero la aturdieron. Tuvieron que transferirla a San Mungo después de eso, por el bebé.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? -preguntó ella alarmada.

- Eso parece. Al menos ahora puede pasar más tiempo cerca de Remus sin que la apabullen con misiones y patrullas de la Orden.

- Sí -coincidió Hermione-. Al menos puede estar cerca de él.

Extrañaba a Ron, aunque jamás se lo diría. Incluso si él había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo con Lavender cuando se encontraba en el castillo, al menos tenían las comidas para hablar, y aquellos efímeros momentos en la Sala Común junto al fuego, intentando adivinar dónde estaría Harry, cuándo despertaría Remus y qué diría cuando lo hiciera. Ahora él se encontraba lejos en la Madriguera, y ella sola en el castillo, con Neville como única compañía. No era que no le agradara Neville, de hecho se llevaban muy bien, pero notaba que se volvía muy condescendiente cuando se encontraba con el muchacho. Era difícil hacer caso omiso de su constante torpeza y nerviosismo.

Pero por sobre todas las personas, extrañaba a Harry. Quería saber dónde estaba, y en algunos súbitos instantes de locura consideró escapar del castillo y buscarlo, pero no tenía idea de dónde comenzar o de si acaso tenía un propósito. Probablemente acabaría metiéndose en problemas con Mortífagos, o peor, con la profesora McGonagall. Sólo deseaba volver a verlo, poder abrazarlo con fuerza y luchar a su lado y reír junto al fuego en la Sala Común. Echaba de menos su compañía tanto que hubiese estado dispuesta a hacerle todas sus tareas en lo que quedaba del año con tal de tenerlo a su lado, mirando de reojo y con desgano a Ron y Lavender. Pero pensándolo bien, si él hubiese estado allí, no hubiera podido ocultarle lo de Malfoy. Si había algo de lo que Ron carecía y Harry tenía de sobra, era perspicacia.

* * *

Harry siempre se había considerado una persona con facilidad de deducción, pero en este momento se encontraba tan a ciegas como si alguien hubiese tirado al aire una bolsa de Polvo peruano de Oscuridad Intantánea.

Se encontraba en un claro, a mitad de un bosque en Irlanda. Había llegado allí hacía dos días, buscando un poco de anonimato, ya que los últimos lugares en los que había parado eran pueblos y ciudades, donde podría encontrarse accidentalmente con cualquier carroñero. La desventaja de ser Harry Potter era que cualquier persona en el mundo mágico podría reconocerlo, sin él ser capaz de distinguir a un mago de un muggle, a un amigo de un enemigo. Había utilizado la capa cuando podía, pero a su vez le agradaba poder sentarse en una cafetería y cruzar al menos unas palabras con otra persona, aunque esa persona fuera un mozo gordo y de barba incipiente.

A veces se arrepentía de haber impedido que Ron y Hermione lo acompañaran, pero luego recordaba la noche en el Valle de Godric, y alejaba esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Remus y él se habían salvado de chiripa, pero tal vez no hubiesen sido tan afortunados si hubieran sido cuatro en lugar de dos.

De cualquier manera, sabía que tenerla a Hermione a su lado haría las cosas mucho más sencillas. Ella le había dicho que llevara libros para buscar algo de información acerca de los Horrocruxes, y él no había escuchado. Pero como era usual, Hermione había tenido razón y él se había equivocado. Ahora le era imposible hacerse con un volumen de "_Historia del Ascenso y Caída de las Artes Oscuras_". Tampoco podía entrar en algún cybercafé y buscar en la web "Horrocruxes", ya que eso de seguro no lo llevaría a ningún lado.

Decidió entonces tomarse unos días de su búsqueda y aparecerse en aquél bosque irlandés que tan bien recordaba de los libros de paisajes de su tía Petunia.

Lo que le agradaba de ese lugar era que el bosque, a pesar de abundante en frondosos árboles, acababa abruptamente a orillas de un rocoso acantilado, y por debajo de él se habría el vasto mar azul. Harry pasó las primeras horas de su receso sentado allí, dejando sus piernas colgar del borde. La altura le daba un poco de vértigo pero admirar aquel paisaje valía tener los vellos de punta y el corazón un poco acelerado. El miedo era más físico que psicológico, notó, dado que su mente se encontraba más relajada que nunca en los últimos meses, aunque su cuerpo temiera.

Fue entonces que oyó el sonido de hojas pisadas y la apurada respiración característica de alguien que está corriendo. Se puso de pie y se ocultó a la sombra de árboles cercanos, buscando el origen del sonido.

Apareció entonces a unos diez metros de distancia, detrás de una cortina de árboles. Se acercó al borde del acantilado, y cuando la luz del sol le dio de lleno, Harry pudo verla con claridad.

Era una mujer, de la edad que su madre tenía cuando había muerto. Era alta y delgada, casi toda piel y hueso, y vestía una larga túnica color rosa pálido. Su cabello era tan rubio que a veces, cuando el viento lo movía a un lado y al otro, parecía blanco. Vestía . La mujer le recordaba vívidamente a Luna, como si fuese un reflejo futuro de ella.

La mujer levantó entonces el brazo, y Harry vio que sostenía un libro, aunque a esa distancia no alcanzó a leer el título, y perdió oportunidad de hacerlo cuando ella de repente arrojó el libro con furia al mar. Ambos lo observaron caer. Harry no pudo ver u oír cuando el libro golpeó el agua, pero dedujo que el agua lo había tragado cuando ella volteó sobre sus talones y volvió por donde había llegado.

Harry dudó. El instinto le decía que se quedase donde estaba haciendo silencio, pero la curiosidad lo carcomía. Decidiéndose, desapareció.

Apareció sobre una formación rocosa entre el acantilado y el mar, cerca de donde suponía había caído el libro. Miró a todos lados pero no había rastro de él; ya se había hundido. Harry sacó su varita entonces y con vagas esperanzas exclamó:

- _¡Accio libro!_

Por unos instantes nada pasó. El agua azotó con tanta fuerza como antes contra las rocas, empapando a Harry, quien comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber bajado, pues aquí el viento era más fuerte y frío, y el agua golpeaba a su alrededor con extrema fuerza. Entonces, a unos metros a su derecha, un remolino comenzó a formarse y de su interior saltó a sus brazos un empapado volúmen con el encuadernado destrozado. Harry desapareció y apareció nuevamente sobre el acantilado. Se sentó con la espalda apoyada en un árbol, y examinó el libro minuciosamente.

Era un tomo pequeño, apenas más grande que su mano y pocas páginas. Utilizó un encantamiento para secarlo, pero aún así no podía decifrar la mitad de las palabras. Con mucho esfuerzo logró descifrar lo que decía la tapa.

_Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_

El título no le sonaba, pero eso no le extrañó, ya que él no tenía idea de libros, que eran cosa de Hermione. Por segunda vez en el día deseó tenerla a su lado ayudándolo, brindándole consejo. Abrió el libro en la primera página, que suele estar en blanco, y observó una dedicatoria escrita con pluma negra, en una letra grande y estrafalaria. Era como si la hubiese escrito un niño que disfrutaba de las florituras. El mar había borrado varias letras e incluso palabras completas, pero pudo adivinar lo que escribía.

_Para mi querida hermana, con la esperanza de que un día me ayudes a encontrar las tres_

_Con amor, Xenophilius_

Y debajo, en una letra pequeña, cursiva, muy femenina:

_Este libro pertenece a Margaery Lovegood_

Harry corrió a través del bosque sin preocuparse por el ruido que estaba haciendo. Corrió hasta que comenzó a dolerle el costado del cuerpo, y se quedó sin aire, paró un segundo a recuperarlo, y volvió a correr. Sus pies se movían aunque no les quedaran fuerzas, víctimas de la inercia. Cuando el sentido volvió a él, pensó que tal vez ella lo había escuchado y había huído. Pero él no podía dejarla ir, no cuando ella era lo único que lo unía con el mundo que había dejado atrás.

-_ ¡Homenum Revelio!_ -exclamó y aguantó la respiración, aferrándose a su última esperanza.

Un gritó atravesó el bosque y él se dirigió automáticamente hacia su izquierda. No había corrido ni veinte metros cuando la vio, parada en medio de los árboles, y supo que estaba por desaparecer.

-_ ¡Desmaius!_ -Harry alzó su varita a una velocidad que no creía posible, y vio en un instante la expresión en la cara de la mujer, los ojos azules abiertos como platos, el pánico y la confusión plasmados en la forma en que abrió la boca. Fue un instante, y se derribó cuando el Hechizo Aturdidor la golpeó.

* * *

Estaban en la Biblioteca como tantas otras veces, pero algo era distinto. Draco podía sentir la ausencia de Hermione en aquel momento, aunque ella estuviera sentada delante de él. Ni siquiera necesitaba hablarle para notarlo, tan sólo ver cómo sus ojos vagaban por la página del libro que tenía abierto frente a ella sin leer una sola palabra.

Sabía que estaba fallando. Tenía que averiguar dónde estaba Potter y hasta ahora lo único intento de sacarle esa información había sido un fracaso, pero no se engañaba, sabía que Granger no iba a decirle nada a menos que se ganara su confianza, mas lo último que deseaba era jugar a los amigos con la sangre sucia. Ya eran suficientes las tardes de estudio sin encima preguntarle cómo iba su vida.

- ¿Vas a ir a Hogsmeade hoy? -indagó Draco. Ella alzó la vista del libro.

- Sí. Tengo que comprar regalos de Navidad.

- Más bien uno -discutió él-. Para Weasley. No olvides que Potter no está cerca para recibirlo.

- Tengo más amigos que Ron, Malfoy -aclaró ella con dureza y volvió a la no-lectura de su libro.

- ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? -murmuró Draco y ella lo ignoró- Claro, tal vez me equivoco y Potter no se encuentra tan lejos. ¿Dónde está, por cierto? También quiero enviarle un regalo.

Esto hizo que ella volviera la vista hacia él, hastiada.

- El sarcasmo no te queda -espetó.

- Es ironía -dijo Draco.

- No, es sarcasmo -afirmó ella.

- No lo sé, debería asegurarme, no creas que tienes la razón siempre, Granger.

- ¿Entonces por qué me pediste que te enseñara, si no tengo la razón siempre?

- Porque de alguna manera te las apañas para tener razón casi siempre.

Hermione casi sonrió, pero se las arregló para contener las comisuras de sus labios en su lugar.

- Eso estuvo a medio camino de un cumplido. No creí que conocieras otras palabras aparte de "_sangre sucia_" y "_mi padre oirá sobre esto_".

- Eso no fue un cumplido, sangre… Granger -se corrigió al darse cuenta de que estaba dándole la razón-. Los cumplidos me los guardo para mi excepcional persona y alguna que otra persona de la cual pueda conseguir algo.

- ¿Qué es lo que buscas conseguir ahora, Malfoy? -inquirió ella y él rió exagerada y desdeñosamente, decidiendo no preguntar más en lo que quedaba del día porque tanta conversación se hacía notoriamente sospechosa.

- Sólo tu conocimiento, Granger. No hay nada más que puedas darme que yo desee.

- Bien -coincidió Hermione-, porque no hay nada más que vayas a conseguir.

* * *

Hogsmeade estaba atestado de gente haciendo sus compras navideñas, pues aparentemente este año todos habían dejado sus deberes para último momento, y Hermione no había sido la exepción. Había decidido conseguir algo en Zonko para Ron y Ginny, y algunos dulces para Neville en Honeydukes. Bromeó mentalmente acerca de regalarle a Malfoy una expedición gratis a la Casa de los Gritos, pero no quería abusar de su sosiego.

Como si éste le hubiera leído la mente, la encontró haciendo tiempo en las Tres Escobas, uno de los pocos lugares no abarrotados del pueblo en esas fechas.

- Granger, ¿embriagándote a medio día? Ése es el espíritud de las fiestas.

- No tengo tiempo para tus chistes, que por cierto carecen de toda gracia -le dijo ella sin siquiera mirarlo y dio un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla.

- Cuando no intento ser agradable te enojas y me llamas idiota, pero cuando intento serlo me llamas aburrido y quieres que me vaya…

- _Eso_ es ironía -señaló Hermione con una falsa sonrisa.

- Gracias por la lección. Ahora, ¿cómo una persona que se jacta de racional puede actuar de manera tan ilógica?

- No actúo de forma ilógica; se le llama instinto de conservación, Malfoy -contestó, y con las mejillas rosadas, culpa de la cerveza, comenzó a hablar atropelladamente-. Cuando me insultas y rebajas, me pone furiosa porque a pesar de que constantemente intento ayudarte eres un desagradecido; cuando intentas ser agradable me pone furiosa porque sé que es sólo un acto, porque tú no eres así, tú no eres agradable, sino un ególatra egoísta que me considera menos que una persona por tener padres muggles y pertenecer a Gryffindor y ser amiga de Harry Potter -tomó una gran bocanada de aire y finalizó-. Esa es la razón por la cual no quiero hablar contigo, Malfoy. Ahora, deja de molestarme.

Sólo por el placer de molestarla, y algo sorprendido y divertido por el discurso de la sangre sucia, se sentó frente a ella en su mesa.

- ¡¿Qué quieres?! -exclamó Hermione irritada.

- ¿Dónde está Potter? -preguntó sin mayor preámbulo.

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

- ¿La verdad? Curiosidad -mintió.

- ¿Lo extrañas, Malfoy?

- El sarcasmo no te queda.

- ¿Me estás citando? -Hermione enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Vas a contestarme?

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

- ¿Podrías dejar de contestarme con otra pregunta? Es molesto.

- ¿Tú dejarás de hacerlo? -discutió ella.

- Granger, no quieres verme irritado -le advirtió.

- Ya lo he visto, Malfoy, y la verdad no es algo que quiera revivir. Te ves más lindo callado y lejos.

- Siempre me veo lindo. Contesta.

- No confío en tí, Malfoy.

- ¿No te he probado que soy de confianza?

- No.

- McGonagall confía en mí. La Orden confía en mí.

Eso la silenció por un momento. Era verdad que McGonagall confiaba en él, y era verdad que estaba bajo protección de la Orden porque Lord Voldemort lo buscaba, y era verdad que no era un Mortífago, ya no. Pero a pesar de eso, Hermione no podía permitirse confiar en él, porque a pesar de que todos los demás lo hubiesen perdonado, él seguía siendo la misma persona que había hecho todas las cosas horrendas que había hecho el año anterior.

_De cualquier manera, no sé dónde está Harry_, pensó. Tal vez daba lo mismo confesárselo. Aunque quisiera saberlo para publicarlo en El Profeta o por la razón que fuere -Hermione no se tragaba que sólo sintiera _curiosidad_- ella no podía ayudarlo, y si así se ahorraba su incesante interrogatorio, que así fuera.

- No sé dónde está -confesó finalmente. Draco estaba a punto de contestarle cuando oyeron una explosión fuera del local. Ambos, junto con tantos otros comensales y Madame Rosmerta, se pusieron de pie rápidamente y se dirigieron a la puerta.

En la calle reinaba el caos, y ambos advirtieron -Hermione, con el pánico hundiéndosele en el estómago como una puñalada, y Draco con siniestro placer- que los que lo estaban causando llevaban túnicas negras y máscaras.

- Mortífagos -susurró Hermione. Lentamente una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Draco, pero nadie la vio.


End file.
